This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
There are various intraocular surgical procedures that require the iris be dilated in order to better visualize the surgical field, including cataract extraction. Cataract extraction is the primary intraocular surgical procedure performed today. The surgical outcome for this procedure is greatly enhanced when performed through a well dilated pupil. There are other methods of cataract extraction being performed today with femtosecond laser being one method. Having a well dilated pupil enhances surgical outcomes in phacoemulsification but is mandatory in performing femtosecond laser surgery.